khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Order Rank System
Order Rank System Order Rank System was originally proposed by Misanthropy in early March 2009. It was devised as a way to determine who the best roleplayers were (of those that participated), and in what order they were ranked. The Order Rank system at any one time would have twenty roleplayers in it. Battles would need to be officially announced, accepted and judged to ensure validity and reliability. Should the challenger to a higher rank win, the challenger would move up to the rank above the defeated, and the defeated would move down one rank, along with the subsequent others. If the defender is able to hold on to his own rank, then no change in rank will occur. On top of striving to rank higher, participants in the Order Rank System would of course have to defend their own position. Along with simple one-on-one battles, three-or-more-way and tag-team matches are also possible.The Order Rank System itself has not been fully implemented. It is, however, set to begin, with the near-at-hand conclusion of the final round of the Order Rank Tournament, designed to fill the initial twenty The current staff of the Order Rank System are Misanthropy, ∞, Chariot of Fire and Jett. Direct quote of rules, given by Misanthropy Making a Challenge -You may only challenge someone ranked higher than you. You cannot make an official challenge to a lower rank. -The challenger has the right to choose the arena, type of battle,conditions of battle, ect. If they do not use this right, the ranked member defending their title may do so. If you believe you have been challenged to a battle with unfair conditions, contact one of the Order Ranking staff. -YOU MUST SPECIFY IN THE THREAD TITLE THAT THE BATTLE IS AN ORDER MATCH. If you do not do so, the results will be void. Fighting a Challenge -Before a challenge can begin an impartial judge must be nominated and accepted. Only ranked members may be judges. If you are ranked, you may be called upon to judge a match. -The judge will resolve all confrontations, but will otherwise not interfere with the match until a clear winner must be determined. -Once the battle is concluded, the judge will foward the results via PM to a member of Order Ranking staff to be recorded. Claiming Ranks -If you defeat someone ranked higher then you, then you will take over their rank, their own rank will become the one under them, and all other ranked members beneath them will move down one rank. You can lose your rank through this if you don't make regular challenges. -You cannot challenge number 1 unless you are in the top 10. You cannot challenge 2 through 5 unless you are in the top 15. You cannot challenge the top ten unless you are ranked. Inactivity -If you do not answer a challenge within an acceptable period of time, given circumstances for both parties, you will lose the challenge by default. -If you do not post in a battle within an acceptable period of time, you will lose the battle. -If you are unable to fulfil your commitments for a short period of time (One month maximum) contact a member of Order Ranking staff to have your rank frozen, until you are able to do so, within one month. You cannot freeze your rank more then once every three months. -If you were involved in a circumstance that prevented you from signing on and freezing your account, such as a death in the family, an accident, ect, contact a member of Order Ranking staff on your return to have your rank restored. Double/Triple/Multi Team Matches -The same rules apply as in regular battles. The challenger team can select the rules and regulations. -Teams must be even and active. -To gain ranks in a team battle, defeat enemies. Whoever lands the finishing blow claims the rank of their enemy, as in one on one battles. However, in addition, the entire losing team will drop one rank after rankings are calculated, swapping with the person below them. For this reason, team battles should not be entered lightly. -Ranks will not be claimed until the battle is concluded, thus, you cannot defeat someone to claim a rank they claimed in the same battle.